


Let The Games Games Begin

by ShizzieBo



Category: The boyz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lee Sangyeon - Freeform, bae jacob - Freeform, choi chanhee - Freeform, eric sohn - Freeform, heo hyunjoon - Freeform, jacob bae - Freeform, ji changmin, ju haknyeon - Freeform, kevin moon - Freeform, kim sunwoo - Freeform, kim younghoon - Freeform, lee hyunjae - Freeform, lee juyeon - Freeform, son youngjae, tbz changmin, tbz chanhee, tbz eric, tbz haknyeon, tbz hwall, tbz hyunjae, tbz hyunjoon, tbz jacob, tbz juhaknyeon, tbz juyeon, tbz kevin, tbz new, tbz q, tbz sangyeon, tbz sunwoo, tbz younghoon, the boy sangyeon, the boyz changmin, the boyz chanhee, the boyz eric - Freeform, the boyz hankyeon, the boyz hwall, the boyz hyunjae, the boyz hyunjoon, the boyz jacob, the boyz juhaknyeon, the boyz juyeon, the boyz kevin, the boyz new, the boyz q, the boyz sunwoo, the boyz younghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizzieBo/pseuds/ShizzieBo
Summary: GENRE  ⇀  angst, fluff, even more angst and did I mention angstSTYLE  ⇀  written au (own original character series)WARNINGS  ⇀  nothing but a shit ton of angst & some fluff was thrown into the mixPARING  ⇀  Sage (oc) x Hyunjae⤷  A love triangle between the sweet best friend; Jacob and enemy prankster; Hyunjae. The only thing Sage didn’t expect is for her horrendous bet with Hyunjae to do more damage than good.





	1. A little About Sage

FACTS ↴

Birth Name [korean] ⇀ Kim Soo-Eun

[english] ⇀ Sage Kim

Stage Name ⇀ Sage

Nicknames ⇀ SageAdvice [spontaneous rap name her members came up qith], Eunnie

Face Claim ⇀ [sooviin38](https://www.instagram.com/sooviin38/) 

Birthday ⇀ 08 August, 1997

Current Age ⇀ 21

Birth Place ⇀ Sydney, Australia

Nationality ⇀ Korean Australian

Ethnicity ⇀ Korean

Height ⇀ 5'7 / 170 cm

Weight ⇀ 119 lbs. / 54 kg.

Languages ⇀ English [fluent], Korean [fluent], Japanese [intermediate], Chinese [mandarin- intermediate ], French [basic communication skills}

Hobbies ⇀ writing, composing, baking and photography

Habits ⇀ Making weird faces, biting her lip absentmindedly, fidgeting, staring off into space and sticking her tongue between her teeth when thinking.

FAMILY ↴

Father: Kim Jin-Hwan

Mother: Jung Mi-So

Older Brother: Kim Jeong-Soo (.1995)

IDOL LIFE ↴

Company ↴  
⇀ Cre.Ker Entertainment

Group Name ↴  
⇀ Eclipse

Sub-Units ↴  
⇀ Eclipse: Lunar [4 Members]  
⇀ Eclipse: Solar [5 Members]  
⇀ Eclipse: Annular [3 Members]

No. of Members ↴  
⇀ 9 members

⇀ Areum [96 Liner, Korean, Leader - All Unit’s]  
[Eclipse - Lead Vocalist]  
[Eclipse Solar - Lead Vocalist]  
[Eclipse Annular - Lead Vocalist]

⇀ Sage [97 Liner, Australian, Face of the Group]  
[Eclipse - Main Vocalist, Lead Rapper, Main Dancer]  
[Eclipse Lunar - Leader, Main Vocalist, Lead Rapper, Main Dancer]  
[Eclipse Annular - Main Vocalist, Main Dancer]

⇀ Miya [98 Liner, Japanese]  
[Eclipse - Lead Vocalist, Dancer]  
[Eclipse Lunar - Lead Vocalist, Dancer]

⇀ Soo Min [98 Liner, Korean, Visual]  
[Eclipse - Vocalist, Rapper]  
[Eclipse Solar - Vocalist, Rapper]

⇀ Hui Yin [99 Liner, Chinese + can speak english]  
[Eclipse - Main Dancer, Lead Vocalist Rapper, Vocalist]  
[Eclipse Lunar - Main Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist]

⇀ Min-Hee [99 Liner, Korean]  
[Eclipse - Vocalist, Dancer]  
[Eclipse Solar - Vocalist, Dancer]

⇀ Sora [00 Liner, Japanese]  
[Eclipse - Lead Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist]  
[Eclipse Solar - Lead Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist]

⇀ Hwa Young [00 Liner, Korean]  
[Eclipse - Main Vocalist]  
[Eclipse Solar - Main Vocalist]

⇀ Youra [00 Liner, Korean, Maknae]  
[Eclipse - Main Rapper, Lead Dancer]  
[Eclipse Lunar - Main Rapper, Lead Dancer]  
[Eclipse Annular - Main Rapper, Lead Dancer]

Debuted ↴  
⇀ April 14, 2019

Auditioned for SM Entertainment in 2010, got accepted and trained for 5 years before leaving the company. Audition for Cre.Ker Entertainment in October 2015 and trained for around 3 and a half years.

Concepts ↴  
⇀ Eclipse - Cosmic Rock/ Dark Rock  
[i.e. wjsn/Dreamcatcher]

⇀ Eclipse: Lunar - Girl Crush/ Bad Girl/ Empowerment  
[i.e. BlackPink ‘Duu-Du Duu-Du’, Pristin V ‘Get It’, Red Velvet ‘Bad Boy’]

⇀ Eclipse: Solar - surreal/ ethereal and cute  
[i.e. oh My Girl ‘Windy Day’, Loverlyz ‘Ah choo’, Nature ‘Allegro Cantabile’]

⇀ Eclipse: Annular - Retro, Soul, Funk, Quirky  
[i.e. April ‘Oh! My Mistake’, Gugudan ‘Semina’, Loona Chuu ‘Heart Attack’]

Group Introduction ↴  
⇀ Showing you Light. Hello, We are Eclipse

Personal Introduction ↴  
⇀ Hello. I am Eclipse’s Golden Voice Sage

Fandom Name ↴  
⇀ Hybrid Eclipse [it is a rare type of eclipse, like their fans]

Unofficial Positions ↴  
⇀ Mother, Dorm Chef, Fake Maknae, Unofficial Visual

Brother/Sister Groups ↴  
⇀ Melody Day and The Boyz

Fandom Colours ↴  
⇀ Galactic Orange  
⇀ Plasma Blue

 

POSITIVE ↴  
kind  
helpful  
energetic  
enthusiastic  
optimistic  
straightforward  
loyal

NEGATIVE ↴  
stubborn  
headstrong  
opinionated  
argumentative  
impatient  
arrogant

ADDITIONAL INFO ↴

⇀ Extremely close with Areum and Hui Yin

⇀ Dots on Youra like an actual mother

⇀ A bad influence to the younger members as they follow her lead

⇀ Is also very serious and helps lead practice. If another member isn’t being serious/ having trouble, she will call them out and help direct/ help them.

⇀ Always uploads photographs she has taken of other members but never uploads selcas of herself

⇀ She is best friends with The Boyz Jacob

⇀ Is close with The Boyz 97 Line in general [Jacob, Younghoon and Hyunjae]

⇀ Has a love-hate relationship with Hyunjae

⇀ Constantly called The Boyz Younghoon’s twin by company staff [same birthday], they’re also extremely close

⇀ is quite touchy with everyone, gets mistaken for flirty on more than one occasion

⇀ After a joint reality show with The Boyz is apart of the Fearless Line with Changmin [Q] because she loves horror movie and hunted houses, but get startled easily. She clenches her heart and laughs instantly after being startled.

⇀ is a meme and apart of the Meme Team Squad with Kevin [Hybrid and Deobi dubbed them the Meme Team Squad]

⇀ Is good friends with Stray Kids Chan & Felix [all Australian/met through Eric], Blackpink’s Rose [both Australian/ met on Inkigayo], NCT’s Jaehyun, Mark, Ten and Johnny, plus Red Velvet’s Wendy [from when she trained at SM] and also Twice’s Mina and Jihyo [met through Chan]

⇀ is naturally pale, you can see her veins easily, but she also tans easily

⇀ her laugh is exactly like a window being whipped [is loud and makes other people laugh]

⇀ is a major anime/manga fan. How she was able to bond with Jacob at first, then they found out they have a lot in common.

⇀ massive Marvel fan

⇀ when asked what she loves about herself she says her hair [soft and long], her hands [small and dainty] or her collar bones

⇀ is an intellectual because she knows about fan jokes and often says them on v-live

⇀ Gets extremely bad with motion sickness

 


	2. Chapter 1

Taking a slow and deliberate step forward, Sage lifts the back of her index finger to gently brush against Hyunjae’s soft cheek, tracing his supple skin down to his jaw. Her eyes intensely bore into his as she moves her index finger to lightly rest against the corner of his mouth, not taking a single second to look elsewhere as she lightly traces his soft lower lip.

The feeling of a short warm breath coming into contact with her finger causes Sage to direct her attention to his slightly parted red lips before she quickly looks back up to his now lust filled brown orbs. Taking another deliberate step towards him to close the distance between them, she leans forth but only to stop momentarily just before her lips could embrace his, not missing the way his eyes close in anticipation. 

Thanks to his lack of vision, Sage seizes the opportunity presented in front of her and brought her lips to rest against the base of his earlobe, only slightly missing the warmth that his breath held against her lips.

“Did you think I would kiss you, Hyunjae?” Sage breathlessly whisper as his eyes widen at the sound of her words. The warmth her breath holds, causing an array of shivers to ripple down his spine as a light blush rises to coat his cheeks. “Now, why would I do that?”

“I-uh…” He was unable to form a word in his current state.

“I can assure you, ” she steps backwards, turning to face the door before taking a few soft steps away from him.“ I would never kiss you in a million years.”

“Are you sure about that?” Once he regained his composure, he grasped hold of her wrist to halt her steps. This time, it was Sage who let her composure slip slightly at the sudden contact she actually didn’t expect to come.

Taking a shape breath, she turns around to face him once again before taking a step forward to close the gap between them. Her eyes intensely bore into his as she brings her lips to rest only a millimetre away from his as she gave a strong and unwavering “Positive!”

Sage didn’t miss the way Hyunjae’s eyes darken with challenge, knowing full well it matches her own dark grey orbs. She knows full well that she shouldn’t provoke him any further but she can’t help it when he fills her with nothing other than frustration and irritation.

“I think I can change that.” he let the challenge in his tone go unmasked.

“Are you sure you want to pursue something that you already know what results and consequences follow?” She cocks her eyebrow as a smirk plays on her lips. Her eyes slowly travel down to look at Hyunjae’s pale red lips, taking in the way he licks moisture onto them before swallowing a sharp intake of air due to her close proximity. When Hyunjae doesn’t say anything, she leans in close enough to feel his soft lips against her own, giving them a subtle kiss before whispering seductively “that what I thought.”

Sage lets out a low laugh as she steps away from Hyunjae, blowing him a kiss with her palm before turning to walk out of the practice room calling out behind her “see you tomorrow lover boy!”


	3. Chapter 2

Sage reaches out to grasp hold of the door handle only to have a startled gasp leave her parted lips at the sudden contact of a hand strongly clasping her wrist. She is pulled backwards and turned around so that her back connects with the frosted glass of the door in a low thud. Due to the ferocity, the hinges rattle through the silent practise room, which causes Sage to squeeze her eyes shut.

“Are you challenging me, Sage?” The slow and playful tone in Hyunjae’s voice causes Sage to open her eyes, only for them to widen at the feeling of his warm breath fanning across her lips. Sage swallows the lump that’s unknowingly formed at the back of her throat as she quickly masks her shock with an unimpressed black expression.

“How?” She cocks her eyebrow as she lifts her hands to rest against his chest, lightly tapping against it with her left hand. “I don’t see anything even remotely related to a challenge anywhere.”

The smirk evident on Sage’s face due to the reaction she elicits from Hyunjae causes him to scoff in disbelief. He lifts his hands to rest on either side of her head, lowering slightly to come into direct eye line with her, a scowl plastered on his lips.

“Are you sure you want to mock me?” He finally spoke in a slow yet sickly sweet voice as his scowl twists into a smile.

Sage juts out her jaw narrowing her eyes playfully in an attempt to stop her smirk from growing.

“And what if I already am?” She tilts her head to the side in mock.” 

“You want to play this game?” Hyunjae questions as his eyes stare intensely into hers.

Sage hums, taking a moment to look at him up and down.

“You know I do.” Sage whispers, closing the distance between them. Her lightly touch his in a sweet embrace as she pushes hard against his chest.

Hyunjae stumbles backwards, bewildered by her brazen actions. Completely unable to utter a word as she brushes past him, a Cheshire like smile on her lips.

“You have until the end of summer to make me fall for your so-called charm. If you don’t,” Sage turns, flawlessly walking backwards and pointing a finger in his direction. “I receive full bragging rights.” 

She gives him one last smile before she turns and struts away without batting a single eyelash to the boy she left bewildered in the empty practise room.


	4. Chapter 3

Monday 10 Dec, 00:04

Sage Advice: If I was trapped in a room encased in C4 and dynamite and the only way i would be released would be to eat a whole ass tomato, I would die

Baecob: How the hell would you even get in that situation?

Sage Advice: The real question is… how do I get into that situation?

Baecob: Sorry but I don’t know if I can help you with that one

Tue 11 Dec, 22:47

Sage Advice: I really need to talk to you

Baecob: I’m at my dorm right now

•• • • • •• 

The wide smile plastered on Sage’s lips morphs into a frown as she takes in the sight of the one boy she was hoping to avoid when she arrived at the dorm. Hyunjae however, twists his shocked expression into one of pure excitement to see Sage stand before him.

“Couldn’t stay away, I see.” The smirk lacing his lips caused a bubble of frustration to slowly grow in the pit of her stomach.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she stares at him in a mixture of disgust and disbelief before she pushes past him to take off her shoes. She doesn’t spare him a single glance as she steps into the quietly spacious lounge room as Hyunjae follows behind her. “I’m here to see Jacob, my BEST FRIEND.”

Hyunjae tightly grasps hold of her wrist, turning her to face him. The intense glint in his eyes mixed with the serious expression on his face catches Sage off guard.

His features soften as remorse slightly forms in its place for a brief moment, due to the sight of her face contorting from the sharp pain pulsing at her wrist before his seriousness resurfaces once again. Hyunjae loosens his grip as he silently turns his back and gently yet hastily tugs her into his room.

Once they step over the threshold, the door sounds a soft click to insinuate it’s closure. The silent and secluded space is suddenly engulfed in darkness with the only sight of light seeping past the small split where his curtains meet.

“What are you doing? Jacobs waiting for me.” Her voice is soft yet her words hold a powerful meaning that Hyunjae understands all to clearly; ‘no matter what you do, Jacob will always be the one I go to’ and this infuriates him.

“Enough about Jacob. He’s not the one here right now, is he?” Hyunjae suddenly turns, slowly taking steps towards. With every inch closer he gets, Sage takes a step away.

Her back hits the wall behind her and Sage had to stop herself from letting out a surprised gasp. She looked him in the eyes, both of them not noticing the sound of footsteps getting closer to Hyunjae’s door. When the door clicks open, they both snap their gaze to see Jacob looking at them with a confused gaze.


	5. Chapter 4

The image of Hyunjae hovering over Sage twists an unknown emotion in the pit of Jacob’s stomach as it slowly becomes permanently implemented in his brain. However, with the way that her cheeks deepen to an even more vibrant red with each passing second causes Jacob to clench his hands into tight fists until they turn ghastly white.

His eyes stay trained on the pair as he tries his best to rack his brain around why exactly they’re in such an intimate position with a reasonable explanation. He dips his head towards the floor, shaking it as a low whisper of a chuckle leaves his mouth, the realisation that Sage definitely became apart of something stupidly terrible.

When he lifts his head again, his gaze connects with Sage’s as she watches them darken into an intense glare whilst a stone cold expression set in on his face, an expression she has never experienced. Not once does he break eye contact as he slowly paces towards them, the blankly cold expression causing a lump to form in the back of her throat.

He places a tightly steady hand on Hyunjae’s shoulder, roughly pulling the slightly younger male far away from his best friend. Grasping hold of Sage’s slender wrist, Jacob tugs her out of the dimly lit room without uttering a single word.

Jacob didn’t need to say a thing for Sage to realise that he’s angry. Instead, she came to that conclusion from the sight of his stiffly rigid posture and deathly tight grip on her wrist that shows the obvious signs of underlying anger.

He comes to a halt in the middle of his room before turning around, storming past her and over to his door. His grips the edge, slamming it shut which causes the loud noise that follows to rocket around his room and Sage to retract within the protection of her arms. He slowly turns on his heels and even with the vast distance, she shudders under his coldly intense gaze.

“What the hell did you get yourself into?” The tone of his question may have sounded calm but his body language said another, causing Sage to take an obvious breath.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She moved to sit down on his bed.

“That’s not what it looked like Sage.” He took a deliberately slow step towards her, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

“Trust me! I know what I’m doing, okay?” She raises from the bed and walks up to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder whilst looking directly into his eyes. “It’s nothing but… but a harmless bet.” She drops her arm and walks around him.

“A harmless bet? A harmless bet doesn’t end up in that.” He grips her forearm, spinning her around to face him as she silently takes in his look of disappointment.

“I’m an adult Jacob, you need to realise that.” She scoffs as she wenches her arm from his grip whilst taking a step back, anger contorting her features.

“I know you are, I’m just looking out for you Sage.” His features softens as he tries to reason. He reaches for her hand but she rapidly pulls it to her chest.

“Well, I don’t need you to,” She spits before turning on her heel, storming to the door.

“Sage please!” He pleads, trying his best to stop her as she grasps the handle and just before she walks through the door, she turns slightly to look back at Jacob.

“No,” She shakes her head as a shattered expression laces her face. “I can make my own decisions and that means I’ll learn from them if they’re bad, so I don’t need you to protect me.”

Sages heart slightly clenches at the heartbroken expression the slowly morphed on his face but she quickly dismissed it before walking out of his room, the sound of the door slamming closed following in her wake. She stalks her way through the dorm, whispering bitter filled profanities under her breath until she reaches Hyunjae’s room.

She doesn’t think twice before stepping foot into his still dimly lit room, slowly closing the door behind her. She leans back against it, quietly observing the way Hyunjae’s eyes widen in shock at her sudden appearance before it suddenly morphed into amusement as he sits up, setting his laptop aside. He tethers his way to meet her in the middle of his room.

“Things not go well with the best friend?” He mocks, as he tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Sage stays silent as she takes a step forward, lifting her hands to circle around Hyunjae’s neck so that their faces are mere millimetres apart. Her eyes bare deeply into his as her hands play with the hair on the back of his neck. Sage then pulls Hyunjae forward slightly, watching the way his eyes flicker to her lips the moment her warm breath fans across his before shifting back up to meet her gaze.

Upon seeing the lust flash through his eyes, his breath hitch and posture stiffen, her heartbeat quickens as she closed the distance between their lips. She places light pressure as she slowly moves her lips against his and her eyes flutter shut as she gently bites down on his bottom lip. As soon as the soft whimper that sounds at the back of his throat makes it’s way to her ears, she breaks their kiss in shock of how much she enjoyed it.

As her eyes slowly open, Sage observed the way Hyunjae’s eyes are still shut in a daze filled euphoria. She then quickly directs her mouth to rest against the base oh his ear and the sudden feeling of her warm breath that sweeps across his ear and down his neck, leaves a trail of goosebumps to follow and his eyes widening.

“Does that answer your question?” She whispers in a sensual tone just before gently biting down on his earlobe as she hears him stop breathing.

Then sage suddenly steps away from the warmth that his body provided and silently saunters out of Hyunjae’s room, swaying her his with each step and a smirk grows more prominent with the feeling of his eyes on her back until she is out of his sight.

Sage lifts her fingers to gently touch her lips, the ghostly feeling of his lips against hers can still be felt. Her smirk slowly twists into a small smile as she replays the kiss in her head.


End file.
